


Behind the Scenes: Nick’s shoulder injury

by SportyMari



Series: Laver Cup 2k19 [6]
Category: Tennis RPF
Genre: Laver Cup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 04:33:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20790701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SportyMari/pseuds/SportyMari
Summary: Read titleNick told one boyfriend but not the other. Now there’s drama and they need to fix it.





	Behind the Scenes: Nick’s shoulder injury

**Author's Note:**

> I blame the fact that Kokka and Jordan are both shippable with Nick to the point I couldn’t chose which one to have as Nick’s bf so I chose both.

Jordan is watching the match in front of him while pointedly avoiding Nick. His boyfriend hadn’t told him that his shoulder was giving him problem. No, Nick had told their other boyfriend. The one who couldn’t do anything to help. Jordan is here in Geneva and Thanasi is in Melbourne.

“Jordan, I’m sorry”

Jordan turned to Shapo to talk to him about Fritz’s serve. Nick was getting antsy. He wasn’t used to Jordan ignoring him. Jordan was always the level headed one In the relationship. 

“Jordan, I’m sorry okay”

“Denis, Jack, I’m going to grab breakfast, you want some” Jordan asked. The Aussie pouted and turned to the match in front of them.

“You can’t keep ignoring him you know” Shapo told Jordan.

“I know but I want him to feel how I felt when he ignored me to talk to Thanasi this morning when we woke up”

“Jor, this is a —“

“Terrible idea I know. It’s going to backfire on me, again I know” Jordan’s phone beeped. 

_ Kokka- Stop ignoring him. He’s getting upset. _  
_ Thompson- I will ignore him all I want_  
_ Kokka- He doesn’t deserve it_  
_ Thompson- He told you about the injury when I was sitting next to him and heard nothing about it. I HAD TO HEAR IT FROM MCENROE!_  
_ Kokka- Okay that was harsh from him._  
_ Thompson- Am I not good enough for him? Does he not like me?_  
_ Kokka- Don’t be stupid. Ofc he loves you._  
_ Thompson- Then why were you told and not me?_  
_ Kokka- Idk. Ask him_  
_ Thompson- Later_  
_ Kokka- Just talk to our bf for me. Its not I can call him rn._  
_ Thompson- I hate it when you use that line against me_

“Nick can we talk?” 

“Oh so now you want to talk” Nick grumbled. 

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“Yeah now I wanted to talk. Just forget it” Jordan got up and walked away. Nick rolled his eyes but followed afterwards. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Nick found his boyfriend back in the locker room. He was sitting in front of Nick’s locker, head between his knees and arms around his legs. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“Jordan, what’s wrong baby?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“Nothing”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“Something’s wrong and I want to know what it is”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“Just go away Kyrgios”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“Alright” and Nick walked back to the court. They didn’t talk until after the trophy ceremony and the press conference._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Jordan had gone out with Isner and Shapo. The had to leave the restaurant early because Denis wanted to call Felix and Isner wanted to FaceTime his family. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“Honey I’m back” Jordan yelled as soon he had shut the hotel door. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“In the kitchen”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“What are you doing in the kitchen?” Jordan walked in and kissed Nick’s forehead. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“Making myself dinner because my boyfriend didn’t invite me out”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“You were sleeping”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“Wake me up”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“And risk you punching me in my beautiful face?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“Jordan seriously what happened today?” And just like that Jordan’s bad mood came back. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“Ask Thanasi. I bet he’d love to hear from you”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“You are impossible!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“I’m impossible?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“Yes you’re impossible”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“I’M THE IMPOSSIBLE ONE? You’re the one who didn’t tell me that your shoulder was fucked. No you only told Thanasi. John McEnroe had to tell me what was wrong. Do you know how much that hurts? My own boyfriend doesn’t tell me these things. I feel like I’m worthless. Like you don’t love or want me. It almost makes me not want to share a room with you”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“So that’s been the stick up your ass all day? That small thing?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“Nick you made me feel like I’m worthless. Like I’m not a good boyfriend. Stop being selfish for two minutes!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Nick growled and went to bed. Alone. Jordan slept on the couch. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _The next morning, Jordan woke up to someone running their hand through his hair. He moaned and tilted his head toward the person. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“Glad to see you’re awake bunny” came a familiar voice. Jordan jumped up and tackled Thanasi into a hug. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“Quokka! You’re here”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“I’m here bunny” _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“Oh god I missed you” Jordan kissed Thanasi all over his face. Thanasi in turn laughed and tried to control his boyfriend. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“Glad he’s happy to see someone” Nick said from the doorway. Jordan stopped kissing Thanasi’s neck and stepped away. Thanasi tried not to look too upset with no success if Jordan’s apologetic smile was anything to go by. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“What do you want Nick?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“My other boyfriend back”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“No”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“Jordan, I couldn’t sleep without you.” Thanasi looked accusingly at Nick. “I couldn’t sleep without both my boyfriends.” _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“Nice save there mate” Thanasi threw a pillow at Nick. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“Thanks”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“I slept fine last night. I missed Thanasi but that’s about it” Jordan shrugged and got up to go to the kitchen. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“I told you he hates me” Jordan heard Nick say. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“He’s worries about you and your health” Thanasi replied._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“I didn’t know I had to tell him”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“Nick, for Christ’s sake, you have to tell both of us when something is wrong. Jordan is the biggest mother hen in this. You know he worries a lot”’_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“I don’t know how much more of this I can take.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“Go to him now. I can wait”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“Just come with me. This is a three way relationship and he’s happy to see you”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Jordan smiled a little and went back to making breakfast bacon for him and his boyfriends. He was still a little upset but he realized it was a stupid thing he got upset about. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _The feeling of arms wrapping around him and kissed being peppered on his shoulder brought him out of his head. He sighed and turned around to face Nick. Nick kept kissing his shoulder but now he put his hands under Jordan’s shirt and on his waist. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“I’d rather my bacon not burn thanks” Thanasi sat on the table. Jordan felt the urge to burn his bacon just for that but decided against it. He turned back around, placed the bacon on a plate and started on the eggs. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“Am I forgiven Jor?” Nick asked shyly, like he was scared of being rejected. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“I’m going to have to think about it” Jordan teased his boyfriend. He flipped the eggs while Nick looked shocked. Thanasi adopted a mischievous smile on his face. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“I know a good way to get him to forgive you Nick” Thanasi said predatorily. He came up next to Jordan and kissed the corner of his mouth. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Thanasi pulled Jordan to the bedroom leaving Nick to take care of the food. A few minutes later, Nick came into the bedroom to find both boyfriends making out on the bed waiting for him.  
:::::::_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“I can’t believe people think you’re the innocent one” Nick laughed at Thanasi, who winked and hid his face into the crook of Jordan’s neck. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“I am still not fully corrupted yet”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“And we’re going to keep it that way” Jordan pet Thanasi’s hair. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“Am I forgiven?” Nick asked again._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“You were forgiven the second you came into that kitchen” Jordan revealed. Thanasi laughed as Nick pounced on their older boyfriend, who broke into a laughing fit. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“Yep I have two childish boyfriends” Thanasi announced before jumping in on the action._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos and feedback appreciated and welcome.


End file.
